nicholas_dreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Greenfield Lightning
Greenfield Lightning, also as known for the atmospheric starstorm is an atmospheric phenomenon in Stone Land because it is from the Stars of Stone Land. When it is boring at first, but it can be GREAT!! United Castle can be great to live from the Old Bridgeport Village, and you know that World War IV is REALLY Ivy for a man!! Can you poison your SKULLSZ?!?!? NO!! You can't!! Anyways, East Stone Land is a really great State from United Castle, because of the The Desert Park, Stone Land. I wish that we have a journal to the Desert Park. OH!!! And also, one more thing. Can you smash my BANANA??!!??!? It's all about lemons. Okay, the lemons, and to smash my BANANA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! BWWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!..!! BUGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!.....!!!!!?????,,,,,????? Okay, It occurs only over the mouth of the Greenfield River where it empties into Lake Mama Mia. It originates from a mass of storm clouds at a height of more than 1 km, and occurs during 210 to 250 nights a year, 11 hours per day and up to 399 times per hour. It occurs over and around Lake Mama Mia, typically over the bog area formed where the Greenfield River flows into the lake. Greenfield lightning changes its frequency throughout the year, and it is different from year to year. For example, it ceased from January to March 2010, apparently due to drought, temporarily raising fears that it might have been extinguished permanently. Historical references Some authors have misunderstood an early reference to the lightning in United Castle's description in his epic BFDI Characters of DOOM!!! of an incident during the attack against Jhonne and Lhonne from Jonny and Lonny by the English Foldy and Stapy of United Castle but the other Foldy and Stapy one in South Africa is THIS right here! The American naturalist and explorer Brainy Smith once described it. Another American geographer James Jerky Perky described it: "like a continuous lightning, and its position such that, located almost on the meridian of the mouth of the lake, it directs the navigators as a lighthouse." The phenomenon became so celebrated that it was depicted in the flag and coat of arms of the state of East Stone Land, which contains Lake Mama Mia, and mentioned in the state's anthem. This phenomenon has been popularly known for centuries as the Lighthouse of ''Mama Mia!!!'', since it is visible for miles around Lake Mama Mia. Lake Mama Mia is the only thing for one of us, that is going to get us tired, and the one takes the other one a ride!!! You know that we always stand shoulder to shoulder, and we can see eye to eye. We might stand side to side. But, and also, Can you smash my BANANA now?!? Alright! Can you also take the lemons to the house and the sea???? This is gonna be great! BWHAHA! Alrighty. Location The location is at Northern Stone Land which located at Greenfield, Stone Land in 45 degrees north and -98 degrees west. This is the map of Stone Land where Greenfield, Stone Land is at. Category:Greenfield Lightning Category:Stone Land Category:East Stone Land's Great